Kuroko Tetsuya Is Dating Who?
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Kuroko telah berpacaran dengan seseorang! GoM pun penasaran. Jadilah mereka membuntuti Kuroko untuk mengetahuinya. Ini saatnya para Kiseki no Sedai beraksi untuk melindungi pemain bayangan tercinta mereka dan menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' tersebut. Protect Kuroko Tetsuya at all cost! xxxKuro, GoMxKuro. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko Tetsuya is Dating Who?!**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, Typo(s), abal, dll.**

**Pair : …?/Kuroko, GoM/Kuro.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Kuroko telah berpacaran dengan 'seseorang'! GoM pun penasaran. Jadilah mereka membuntuti Kuroko untuk mengetahuinya. Ini saatnya para Kiseki no Sedai beraksi untuk melindungi pemain bayangan tercinta mereka dan menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' tersebut. Protect Kuroko Tetsuya at all cost!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mission Start!

* * *

**[ SMA Seirin, Tokyo. ]**

**[ Jam makan siang. ]**

"Kuroko, Kagami, hari ini tidak ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah!" teriak Izuki dari depan pintu kelas Kuroko dan Kagami, lalu langsung berlari ke kelas yang lain.

"Tidak ada latihan, ya?" gumam Kagami di sela-sela memakan makanannnya saat makan siang. "Kalau begitu, mau ke Majiba sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kagami-kun." Pemain bayangan itu menjawab singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Hm, begitu," gumam pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu.

…

"Kuroko, ayo temani aku bermain basket setelah latihan." Tawar Kagami saat pulang sekolah keesokan harinya.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku sedang sibuk." jawab Kuroko. Pandangannya tidak menatap Kagami, melainkan ponselnya.

Kagami menaikkan alis dobelnya mendengar hal itu. Akhirnya, dia menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Kuroko―pelan.

"Kalau begitu, lain waktu."

…

"Hari Sabtu, menginaplah di rumah―"

"Aku sedang ada acara hari itu," kata pemain bayangan itu, memotong perkataan Kagami yang bahkan belum selesai berbicara.

Kagami semakin _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kagami menjawab, "Uh, oke."

…

"Kuroko, makan siang nanti―"

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus sesuatu saat jam makan siang," jawab Kuroko, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Kagami menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya.

Tidak biasanya Kuroko seperti ini. Seperti punya urusan yang sangat sibuk sampai mengabaikan temannya sendiri.

Kagami pun merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Ada yang aneh dengan mantan _Phantom Sixth Man_ Teiko itu. Seolah-olah dia sedang menghindari Kagami sekaligus menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sang _'Ace' _dari tim basket Seirin itu pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan soal itu di lain kesempatan.

…

"Kuroko, besok apa kau ada waktu? Apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko sepatu basket?" tanya Kagami, saat mereka berjalan pulang setelah latihan basket hari itu.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak bisa."

"Haah..." Kagami menghela nafas. Memang sudah dia menduga jawabannya akan seperti itu. Karena kesabarannya sudah hamper habis, pemuda beralis dobel itu pun memutuskan bertanya.

"Hei, Kuroko. Kenapa kau menghindariku belakangan ini?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami. Yang ditatap malah salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak menghindari Kagami-kun. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar sedang sibuk," ujar Kuroko.

Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu sampai bisa sesibuk itu?!" tanyanya, hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

DRRRTTT!

"Ah, maaf sebentar, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menatap layar ponselnya sebentar.

Saat melihat email dan pengirimnya tersebut―Kuroko tersenyum kecil, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

Kuroko pun menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya kembali pada Kagami.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau merasa kalau aku menghindari Kagami-kun, tapi alasan kenapa aku sibuk belakangan ini karena aku sudah punya pacar," jelas Kuroko.

"Oh, begitu. Apa boleh buat kalau kau sudah punya pa―HAH?! PACAR?!" teriak Kagami saking _shock-_nya.

Kuroko yang merasa kalau teman setimnya tidak perlu sekaget itu, hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Pa―pacarmu, ma―maksudnya manajer Touou itu?" Tanya Kagami gelagapan.

"Momoi-san bukan pacarku."

Jawaban singkat dari Kuroko menyadarkan dirinya. Entah kenapa, dia menghela nafas lega.

'Jadi, bukan Momoi?' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa―?"

Baru saja Kagami ingin bertanya, Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang dari sampingnya. Bisa ditebak, 'kan? Kuroko sedang menggunakan _miss-direction_ miliknya.

TWITCH!

"JANGAN KABUR KAU, KUROKO-TEME! CEPAT BERITAHU AKU!"

…

**[ Atap sekolah SMA Seirin, Tokyo. ]**

**[ Istirahat siang. ]**

"Ku―Kuroko punya pacar?!" ujar para senpai klub basket yang kebetulan sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Dia sengaja tidak mengajak Kuroko untuk memberitahukan kabar menggemparkan ini.

Kagami mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Dia bilang begitu kemarin dan pacarnya itu bukan Momoi!"

"Bukan Momoi? Perempuan lain?" tanya Izuki yang juga penasaran.

"Kuroko ternyata populer juga, ya," komentar Koganei sambil mengangguk paham.

"Bukan masalah populer atau apanya, tapi bagaimana kalau pacarnya itu ternyata gadis liar yang berani macam-macam dengan Kuroko? Bagaimana kalau Kuroko terjerumus ke pergaulan yang salah?!" ucap Kagami dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Berisik, Daho. Kau jadi terlihat seperti kakak yang _overprotective _terhadap adiknya," jelas Hyuuga. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja Kuroko menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya. Dia juga butuh sedikit privasi."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Hyuuga. Bagaimana kalau yang dibilang Kagami jadi kenyataan?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil memakan roti soba-nya.

Hyuuga menatap tajam Kiyoshi, dan berkata, "Kau juga, jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Yak, cukup!" ujar Riko yang sedari tadi tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Bakagami. Sebagai pelatih, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Kuroko-kun."

Setelah menutup bekalnya, Riko berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita akan memulai misi 'Mengetahui siapa pacar Kuroko'!" jelasnya―tersenyum kecil.

"OUUU!" sorak Izuki, Koganei, dan Kagami bersamaan. Hyuuga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan Mitobe hanya diam.

"Nah, pertama-tama informasi apa saja yang kauketahui mengenai pacarnya?" tanya Riko―mendadak mulai serius.

Kagami berpikir sebentar, lalu teringat percakapannya dengan Kuroko kemarin.

"Tidak ada. Kuroko cuma sekedar memberitahuku saja. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahukan nama pacarnya itu. Saat aku ingin bertanya, dia malah kabur. "

Pelatih tim basket Seirin itu mengangguk mengerti. "Sepertinya Kuroko-kun juga tidak ingin kita mengetahui lebih jauh."

"Atau jangan-jangan pacar Kuroko itu laki-laki?" Sekarang giliran Izuki yang berlagak serius.

Kagami langsung menatap Izuki. "Ah, benar juga! Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kuroko tidak memberitahuku _gender_ dari pacarnya―eh, desu."

"Saa, bisa jadi Kuroko itu _gay_?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Koganei, pikiran-pikiran absurb mulai memenuhi benak mereka masing-masing. Dimana Kuroko telah dicium oleh laki-laki tidak dikenal kemudian mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"WAAAAA, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN DIA MENODAI KESUCIAN KUROKO! POKOKNYA TIDAK AKANNNNNNN!" teriak Kagami sambil mencengkeram rambutnya―frustasi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! Akan kucari siapapun dia!"

Kali ini yang berteriak adalah Hyuuga. Semua pasang mata menatap Hyuuga dengan pandangan _shock_ plus _sweatdrop._

Ternyata dia penasaran juga, 'kan?

Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, laki-laki berkacamata itu langsung berdeham agak keras.

"Ehm, aku juga akan ikut dalam misi apalah itu."

Ini membuat semua yang ada di sana tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Diam-diam kapten tim basket Seirin ini mengkhawatirkan pemain bayangan itu, rupanya.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Kiseki no Sedai? Siapa tahu mereka sudah tahu atau bahkan mengenal pacarnya Kuroko-kun," usul Riko.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya. Benar juga! Masih ada Generasi rambut pelangi itu!

Kagami dengan cepat langsung mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau telepon Kagami?" tanya Koganei.

"Kise Ryouta. Cuma nomornya yang kutahu dari semua Kiseki no Sedai," gumam Kagami. Dia pun sengaja memasang _loud speaker_ agar semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengar percakapannya juga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, telepon pun tersambung.

PIP!

"Moshi-mosh―"

"Waa, Kagami-cchi! Tumben meneleponku, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Oh, iya mana Kuroko-cchi? Dia tidak bisa dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. Aku rindu ingin mendengar suaranya-ssu!" ucap sang model, memotong perkataan Kagami.

Tadinya Kagami ingin berteriak marah, tapi tertahan saat mendengar salah satu kalimat dari Kise.

"Kuroko tidak bisa dihubungi akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

Kise menjawab diiringi dengan suara seperti orang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Benar-ssu! Walaupun biasanya dia akan langsung mematikan panggilan dariku, tapi biasanya dia pasti membalas emailku meskipun cuma sekali."

"Ah, begitu," jawab Kagami yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah Kise. "Jadi, apa kau tahu kalau Kuroko sudah punya pacar?"

"A―apa? Pacar? Yang benar saja-ssu! Darimana kau dapat kabar itu?"

"Rupanya kau juga tidak tahu, ya. Kuroko sendiri yang bilang padaku, tapi dia tidak memberitahu siapa orang yang menjadi pacarnya itu," jawab Kagami dengan menghela nafas, kecewa.

"Aku harus memberitahu Akashi-cchi!" ujar Kise.

"Yah, terserah kau saja―Hei! Jangan beritahu Aka―"

PIP!

TUT TUT TUT

Telepon pun langsung dimatikan oleh Kise. Kagami menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Semua yang ada di sana jadi semakin penasaran apa yang akan terjadi.

"Gawat, Kise akan memberitahu Akashi kalau Kuroko sudah punya kekasih!" ujar Kagami.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hal ini diberitahukan pada Akashi?" tanya Koganei―heran. Menurutnya, Akashi, kan mantan kaptennya Kuroko jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau diberitahu.

Tetapi, itu benar-benar pikiran yang naïf, Koganei.

Kagami menoleh kearah _senpai_-nya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Karena setelah Akashi mengetahui tentang hal ini, pacar Kuroko itu―siapapun orangnya… aku tidak yakin dia akan selamat."

…

Keesokan harinya, Kagami mendapat email dari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

_To : Kagami Taiga_

_From : Akashi Seijuuro _

_Subject : Perintah._

_Hari Sabtu nanti, aku ingin membicarakan tentang kekasih Tetsuya. Tempatnya di Majiba jam 10.00 pagi. Kalian harus datang. Kalau tidak, kalian tahu sendiri apa akibatnya._

* * *

GLEK!

Kagami bergidik ngeri membaca email tersebut. Kalau dilihat, sepertinya para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga diundang.

Tidak disangkanya Akashi akan ke Tokyo cuma karena masalah ini. Sampai mengadakan pertemuan segala. Memang dia benar-benar cinta mati, ya pada Kuroko.

Sang 'Ace' dari tim basket Seirin itupun memberitahu para _senpai_-nya tentang email dan rencana pertemuan tersebut.

"Apa kalian juga ikut?" tanya Kagami.

"Ah, maaf, Kagami. Sepertinya kami semua tidak usah," ujar Izuki.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Riko mengangkat bahunya, sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, kami ini berbeda dengan mereka. Lagipula, yang mendapat undangan itu hanya kau."

"Tapi, bukannya senpai juga mengkhawatirkan―"

Hyuuga menatap Kagami sebentar, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Kami mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Jadi, kalau sudah mendapat informasi apapun dari mereka, sebaiknya kau beritahu kami."

…

**[ Majiba, Tokyo. ]**

**[ Sabtu, Pukul 10.00 pagi. ]**

Hari itu Majiba cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang datang ke sana untuk menghabiskan liburan atau kencan. Meja-meja di sana di penuhi orang yang sedang tertawa atau sedang mengobrol, tapi lain halnnya dengan meja panjang di sudut ruangan.

Meja itu diduduki oleh sekupulan pria berambut warna-warni yang sedang dipenuhi aura suram sampai orang-orang enggan melewatinya.

Aura suram itu pasti karena mereka telah mendengar tentang kabar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya telah memiliki kekasih.

"―dan kukira kalau pacarnya itu kau, Momoi," ujar Kagami sambil menatap ke arah perempuan berambut pink itu yang masih _shock_ di tempatnya.

"Tetsu-kun…"

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu pacarnya itu laki-laki atau perempuan," tambah Kagami, semakin tampak frustasi. Para Kiseki no Sedai mengangguk paham. Mereka juga merasakan hal itu, jadi mereka paham betul perasaan Kagami.

"Padahal, Kuroko-cchi waktu itu bilang dia menyukaiku!" ujar Kise, berkata dengan lantang.

"Itu bohong, Kise. Dia mengatakan hal itu agar kau berhenti membuntutinya." Midorima berkata sambil menatap sinis sang model yang masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Kise tertohok. Dia pun menangis terisak di tempat duduknya. Setelah itu dia tidak berbicara lagi, walaupun samar-samar masih terdengar kata-kata seperti, "Kuroko-cchi, hidoi-ssu." Atau "Padahal waktu itu aku senang sekali."

"Berani sekali orang itu mengencani Tetsu. Tidak takut mati, ya," komentar Aomine sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah siap meninju orang itu tepat di wajahnya.

Murasakakibara yang tadinya diam karena sedang ngemil pun akhirnya memikirkan perihal kekasih Kuroko.

"Orang yang merebut Kuro-chin... akan kuhancurkan sampai benar-benar hancur," ujarnya sambil meremukkan gelas kaca di tangannya.

KRAK!

Semua orang yang ada di sana―kecuali Akashi, tentunya bergidik dan merinding disko melihat apa yang telah diperbuat laki-laki bersurai ungu itu.

"Tenang dulu, Atsushi," perintah Akashi. Murasakibara pun langsung mengangguk menaati perintah tersebut.

"Kita akan mencari tahu siapa pacar Tetsuya. Dengan cara membuntutinya," tambahnya.

Midorima langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Akashi yang sedang meminum secangkir teh di hadapannya.

"Membuntutinya? Yang benar saja. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Akashi?" tanyanya.

Akashi berhenti menyeruput tehnya. Dia menaruh cangkir tersebut di meja dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan.

"Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Lagipula," Akashi menatap _shooter_ nomor satu itu dengan tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "bukankah kau juga penasaran, Shintarou?"

"!"

Midorima terlonjak. Dengan cepat, dia kembali duduk di tempatnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bu―bukannya aku penasaran soal pacar Kuroko atau apa," kata pemuda bersurai hijau itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Akashi tersenyum iblis mendengarnya. Dengan lambat-lambat, kapten tim Rakuzan itu berkata, "Baiklah, bisa kita mulai… misi 'Mengetahui sekaligus Menghancurkan pacar Tetsuya' ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

Read and Review, minna! X)

See you next chapter-ssu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko Tetsuya is Dating Who?!**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : …?/Kuroko, GoM/Kuro.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Kuroko telah berpacaran dengan 'seseorang'! GoM pun penasaran. Jadilah mereka membuntuti Kuroko untuk mengetahuinya. Ini saatnya para Kiseki no Sedai beraksi untuk melindungi pemain bayangan tercinta mereka dan menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' tersebut. Protect Kuroko Tetsuya at all cost!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Stalking and Confession

* * *

**[ Tokyo, pukul 12.00 siang. ]**

"Apa kau yakin tindakanmu ini benar, Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

Saat ini, para Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kuroko guna melakukan beberapa penyelidikan. Di tengah perjalanan itu, Midorima tidak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Akashi soal rencananya untuk membuntuti sang pemain bayangan itu yang―memang―berlebihan.

Tentu saja berlebihan. Lihatlah benda-benda seperti karung, tali tambang, dan benda-benda mengerikan lain yang sedang dibawa oleh Murasakibara―atas perintah Akashi, tentunya.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan gelisah seperti itu?" tanya Akasi―heran.

"Aku bukan gelisah, nanodayo, tapi menurutku Kuroko juga punya privasi yang disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau kita ketahuan sedang membuntutinya, bisa saja dia jadi membenci kita semua," tuturnya.

Lirikan sinis Akashi pada Midorima langsung membuatnya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan komentar-komentar ketidaksetujuannya lagi.

"Ne~ bagaimana kalau pacarnya Kuro-chin itu ternyata salah satu dari kita?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan pocky.

"!"

Salah langkah kau, Mukkun. Itu ucapan yang terdengar seperti alarm peringatan bagi para laki-laki di sana.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menghentikan pergerakkannya masing-masing. Mereka langsung menatap dengan sengit satu sama lain―seperti sedang menatap musuh.

"Benar juga kata Murasakibara. Bisa jadi salah satu di antara kita ternyata pacarnya Tetsu, tapi tidak mau mengaku!" ujar Aomine. Momoi menganggukan kepalanya, setuju. "Dan pacarnya adalah orang yang paling dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsu," tambahnya.

Semua orang berambut pelangi itu terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata dari mantan _'Ace'_ Teiko itu. Beberapa detik berselang, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan bengis.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan menyeramkan begitu, sudah pasti bukan aku orangnya!" teriaknya, tidak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut. "Kalau itu aku, buat apa aku ikut misi kalian ini?!"

Akashi terdiam, kemudian mengangguk sejenak. Alasan yang logis, jadi dia bisa menerimanya.

Selanjutnya, tatapannya pun jatuh pada pemuda berambut blonde yang langsung terlonjak kaget.

"BU―BUKAN AKU, AKASHI-CCHI! SUMPAH-SSU!" Kise berteriak histeris sambil menggeleng dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jujur, tukang _copy_ itu sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi kalau mengingat mantan kapten timnya yang suka membawa-bawa benda keramatnya (?).

Benar juga. Kise tidak mungkin bisa jadi pacar Kuroko. Kagami, Murasakibara dan Momoi juga. Apalagi Aomine, karena dia yang paling buluk/?. Jadi, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa―

"Apa itu kau, Shintarou?"

Pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada Oha-Asa _freak_ itu. Memang, perilaku Midorima cukup mencurigakan.

Sejak pertemuan di Majiba tadi pagi, dia selalu menghalangi Akashi untuk membuntuti Kuroko. Bisa jadi kalau pacar _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu tidak lain adalah _shooter_ nomor satu di Teiko itu sendiri.

Midorima meneguk ludah. Suara Akashi saat ini sangat mengerikan, hampir sama seperti seorang psikopat yang tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang.

"Bu―bukan aku, nanodayo," ujarnya, gugup.

Akashi malah menatapnya semakin tajam. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong karena ketakutan, 'kan?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana ikut menatap sengit Midorima. Semakin lama dia menjawab, kecurigaan yang ditujukan padanya itu pun semakin meningkat.

"Jadi, ternyata Midorin…" ujar Momoi, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Midorima teme! Ternyata kau ini pengkhianat, ya!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Midorimacchi, hidoi-ssu! Beraninya merebut Kuroko-cchi untuk dirinya sendiri!" Kise gegulingan di aspal sambil menangis.

Murasakibara yang sedang ikut mencurigai pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, ikut berkata, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan pacarnya Kuro-chin―sekalipun itu kau, Mido-chin."

Biasanya pemuda yang suka snack itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, tapi lain halnya kalau ini menyangkut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bukan aku, nanodayo! Kalau itu aku, untuk apa aku penasaran soal pacarnya Kuroko?!" Midorima berteriak, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jadi, orang yang menjadi pacar Tetsuya sudah dipastikan bukan salah satu dari kita," jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, siapa―ng?"

Pertanyaan dari Kagami terputus saat matanya melihat sosok seseorang sedang berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko. Orang itu sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kiri―seperti memastikan agar tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Gawat , ayo sembunyi!" ujar Kagami pada kelima orang yang lain. Mereka langsung bersembunyi di dekat semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Kuroko.

"Kenapa kita harus sembunyi segala, sih?!" desis Aomine.

"Lihat itu, Dai-chan! Ada orang di depan rumah Tetsu-kun!" Momoi langsung menujunjuk orang itu dengan hati-hati.

Orang misterius itu membalikkan badan, jadi sekarang para Kiseki no Sedai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Ternyata, dia seorang laki-laki. Bisa terlihat juga kalau dia sedang membawa seikat bunga di slah satu tangannya.

Tunggu, seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sambil membawa bunga?!

Para Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami langsung menyipitkan mata untuk melihat wajah orang itu dengan lebih jelas. Murasakibara, yang sepertinya sudah tahu terlebih dulu, langsung berkata, "Are? Itu, kan―"

"Yo," ujar orang itu sambil menghampiri Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, Hanamiya-kun?" ujar Kuroko.

'HANAMIYA?!' batin semua orang yang ada di semak-semak itu, shock maksimal.

Yang benar saja?! Masa, pacarnya Kuroko itu si Hanamiya sih?!

I―ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Tidak mungkin kalau si brengsek itu adalah pacarnya Kuroko, kan?

Ini pasti cuma mimpi! Mimpi yang sangat buruk!

Tapi, sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Beraninya si Hanamiya itu…" ujar Akashi. Aura menyeramkan keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Akashi! Belum pasti, kan kalau dia pacarnya Kuroko!" bisik Midorima sambil menahan tubuh Akashi yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu untuk membunuh Hanamiya.

Setelah itu, Akashi bergumam pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Walau masih bisa didengar kata-kata seperti, "akan kubunuh" atau, "orang brengsek" atau seperti, "Tetsuya milikku".

Mereka semua sweatdrop plus bergidik ngeri mendengar gumam pelan dari sang kapten tim Rakuzan itu dan tingkahnya saat menancapkan guntingnya di batang pohon terdekat―berharap kalau pohon itu adalah Hanamiya.

"Hei, lihat apa yang Hanamiya lakukan-ssu!" ujar Kise, tumben sekali tidak menggunakan embel-embel _-cchi_ pada nama seseorang. Semua yang ada di sana akhirnya sadar dari shock mereka, dan kembali memperhatikan adegan antara Hanamiya dan Kuroko.

Walaupun bisa mengintip, tapi mereka tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dua orang itu.

Hanamiya seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Kuroko, lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Kuroko balas berkata sesuatu dengan memasang wajah datar.

Hanamiya terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian mengangguk singkat. Kuroko lalu mengambil bunga dari tangan Hanamiya, lalu tersenyum lebar padanya.

Melihat senyuman yang jarang ditunjukan oleh si pemain bayangan itu ditunjukan untuk orang lain, membuat mereka semakin terpuruk di semak belukar.

"Sial, sial, sial!" kata Aomine sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kuroko-cchi bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku-ssu!" gumam Kise sambil menangis berguling-guling di rumput.

Midorima meremas-remas kerosuke―yang seharusnya menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari ini, saking kesalnya.

Momoi membekap mulutnya sendiri, untuk menahan teriakan yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

Murasakibara dipenuhi aura suram sambil menggigiti bungkus snack-nya. Dia juga ingin mendapat senyuman dari Kuroko tercintanya.

Kalau Akashi sendiri, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Dia sedang menggenggam boneka _voodoo_ bertuliskan nama Hanamiya―entah dapat dari mana―sambil tertawa pshyco.

Hanamiya lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut biru Kuroko. Kuroko membungkuk sebentar padanya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kapten dari tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari rumah Kuroko diselingi dengan helaan nafas.

SRINGG!

Mata para Kiseki no Sedai itu berkilat mengerikan saat melihat Hanamiya akan melewati semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Ini adalah kesempatan emas! Mereka harus memberikan pelajaran untuk orang menyebalkan yang sudah berani-beraninya merebut Kuroko Tetsuya.

"BANTAI DIA!"

**…**

Setelah sekian lama pingsan, Hanamiya membuka kelopak matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkannya sebentar untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar pusing karena ulah seseorang yang telah membuatnya pingsan dengan pukulan mautnya itu. Dan sekarang, dia bahkan merasa kalau tangannya itu sedang diikat oleh tali dengan ikatan super kencang sampai pergelangannya terasa sakit.

Tunggu, tali?!

"HMPPHHH!" Hanamiya menjerit tertahan.

Sekarang dia ada di dalam posisi duduk di suatu semak-semak yang tadi dilewatinya dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat―bahkan mulutnya pun di tutup dengan lakban.

"Hoo, kau sudah bangun, ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang ada di sampingnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan sepertinya harus menyesal telah melakukan itu. Karena di sampingnya, ada enam orang berambut bak pelangi sedang tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Dia tentu mengenali mereka semua. Para anggota KIseki no Sedai dan sang 'Ace' dari Seirin yang berusaha untuk dihancurkannya samapi menjadi sampah.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka lakban yang menempel di mulut Hanamiya.

SRET!

"Si―"

Tetapi sebelum Hanamiya sempat bicara, Akashi melemparkan senyum yang sangat mengerikan padanya―dan membuat kapten dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berteriak, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," tutur pemuda berambut merah itu, masih dengan senyumannya.

Hanamiya bergidik ngeri. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang lebih 'iblis' daripada dirinya.

"Nah, pertama-tama, apa kau itu pacarnya Tetsu?" tanya Aomine. Tangannya terkepal ke arah pemuda yang sedang disekap itu.

Bingung, Hanamiya pun bertanya, "Hah? Pacarnya Kuroko?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu sedang membawa bunga untuk Kuroko-cchi dan dia tersenyum senang saat menerimanya-ssu. Kau pasti pacarnya Kuroko-cchi," ujar Kise. Pemuda kuning itu tampaknya tidak seriang biasanya. Bahkan, suaranya terdengar sedingin es.

Mengingat tentang Kuroko, Hanamiya tiba-tiba jadi terpuruk. Dia menundukkan kepala dan aura nan suram menyelimuti sekitarnya.

"Tunggu, kau kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima―heran melihat perubahan dari pemuda bernama lengkap Hanamiya Makoto itu.

"Pacar apa? Aku…" gumamnya―pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh kumpulan orang-orang berambut pelangi yang sinting tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Aku baru saja ditolak, tahu!" teriak Hanamiya, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Oke, ini OOC.

"!"

Ekspesi kaget dan tidak percaya langsung terlihat di wajah Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Momoi, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Mereka tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Seorang Hanamiya yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang kejam dengan mulut yang kasar, sekarang sedang berteriak putus asa karena baru saja ditolak oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ka―kau ditolak Tetsu-kun? Coba ceritakan!" pinta Momoi, sambil berusaha menahan tawa kesenangannya.

Hanamiya membuang mukanya. Dengan sedikit culas, dia berkata, "Akan kuceritakan kalau kau membuka ikatan ini."

Momoi yang terlalu penasaran dengan cerita itu, langsung mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Hanamiya dan langsung membuka semua ikatan tali di tubuh pria itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit memegang pergelangan tangannya yang masih sedikit sakit. Dia melirik ke arah keenam orang di sana yang tampaknya sangat tertarik mendengar cerita darinya.

Dirinya sendiri sedang patah hati, tapi kenapa mereka malah memasang muka yang kelihatan senang begitu? Dasar, mereka itu… orang yang bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain!

Hanamiya menghela nafas, berat, lalu dia berkata, "Jadi, seperti ini…"

**…**

**[ Flashback. ]**

'Cih, si Kuroko itu mana, ya? Lama sekali,' batin Hanamiya.

Dia sedang berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Beberapa hari lalu, dia sudah mengirim email pada pemain bayangan itu kalau dirinya akan datang hari ini untuk mengatakan hal yang penting. Yah, lebih tepatnya, sih menyatakan cinta.

Seorang Hanamiya menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? Apalagi, seorang laki-laki?

Seperti kata pepatah. Jangan menilai buku hanya dari cover-nya. Biarpun bisa dibilang Hanamiya itu seperti berandal, berkelakuan kasar, dan bermulut tajam, tapi masih ada sisi lembut di dalam dirinya. Contohnya, ya saat ini.

CKLEK!

Saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dengan cepat dia merapikan penampilannya dan langsung menghampiri pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Yo."

"Ah, Hanamiya-kun?" ujar Kuroko. "Sudah lama menungguku?"

Hanamiya menggeleng pelan. Dengan gaya sok cool, dia menjawab, "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai."

Sudah jelas kalau perkataannya tadi itu bohong besar. Sejak kapan dia jadi ketularan sifat tsundere-nya Midorima?!

"Kalau begitu, hal penting apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Kuroko.

Hanamiya meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar hal itu. Hal yang ingin dia sampaikan―tentu saja pernyataan cinta.

"Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar itu ke depan wajah Kuroko.

"Eh?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut, walaupun wajahnya masih datar. Matanya melirik wajah Hanamiya yang sedang dialihkan ke samping. Wajah itu sedang memerah.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya, dia merasa tidak enak, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima Hanamiya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar, Hanamiya-kun."

KRAK!

Mata Hanamiya melebar terkejut. Diikuti oleh kokoro miliknya yang hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar jawaban tegas dari Kuroko.

"Setidaknya, terima bunga sialan ini dariku! Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai tanda pertemanan atau apalah!" timpalnya.

Kuroko terkejut sesaat, tapi keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi senyuman. Tangan pucat Kuroko terjulur untuk mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Hanamiya.

"Aku menghargai pemberian darimu, Hanamiya-kun."

Hanamiya terpaku pada Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ah, memang tidak salah dia menyukai orang ini. Walaupun dia ditolak, mungkin belum tentu dia harus menyerah.

**[ Flashback : Off. ]**

**…**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kise langsung membahana. "Seperti shoujo manga saja-ssu!"

Di sisi lain, Aomine juga sedang tertawa mengejek mendengar cerita barusan.

"Penolakan yang sadis, hahaha!" Kagami bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Hanamiya dengan kurang ajar. Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi bahkan sampai menutup mulut mereka―menahan keinginan untuk tertawa.

"Pftttt…"

"SIALAN! SETIDAKNYA BERSIMPATI SEDIKIT, KEK!" teriak Hanamiya―tidak terima. Tadinya, dia sudah berbaik hati untuk menceritakan pengalamannya yang menyakitkan, tapi begitu selesai malah ditertawakan.

"_Warui, warui._ Habis, mendengarmu ditolak seperti itu membuatku senang, entah kenapa," jawab Kagami.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah yang kelewat tampan sedang berjalan melewati jalan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa yang familiar dari balik pohon dan semak-semak itu.

Penasaran, orang itu langsung menyibak semak-semak itu dan melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sedang berada di sana.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mereka menghentikan tawa, sebelum Kagami langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dari pemuda barusan.

"Tatsuya!"

…

"Jadi seperti itu, ceritanya," ujar Himuro, mengangguk singkat. Dia telah diceritakan kejadian dari awal sampai saat ini oleh Kagami.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini, Muro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan lazy tone-nya.

"Ah, soal itu, Atsushi. Pelatih menyuruhku untuk menyeretmu pulang ke Okita untuk latihan basket."

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau di sini untuk menghancurkan pacarnya Kuro-chin~"

Walaupun masih memasang nada malas, tapi bisa terdeteksi nada sinis dan mengancam dari perkataannya barusan. Dalam hati, Hanamiya bersyukur kalau dia bukanlah pacar Kuroko―walaupun dia ingin juga, sih.

Himuro menghela nafas. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan bocah titan itu. "Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja."

"Yaiiii~"

Himuro tersenyum padanya, lalu beralih kepada yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko-kun, sebenarnya aku mengajaknya untuk kencan besok," Himuro sweatdrop saat mendapat _death glare_ dari semua orang yang sedang berada di sana.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak menyetujui ajakanku, kok," ujarnya, berusaha menenangkan. "Dia bilang, besok dia akan pergi kencan dengan pacarnya."

DEG!

Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami dan Hanamiya terlonjak mendengar hal itu.

Kuroko besok akan pergi kencan dengan pacarnya? Sial, sepertinya mereka ingin cepat-cepat tahu siapa pacarnya itu dan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Lalu, saat kutanya siapa pacarnya, dia mengirimiku foto seseorang lewat email," jelas Himuro. Dia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, dan langsung membuka email tersebut.

BETS!

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku." ujar Akashi yang langsung menyambar telepon genggam itu dari si empunya dan melihat ke layar. Semuanya langsung mendekati kapten Rakuzan itu untuk ikut melihatnya juga.

Terlihatlah sebuah email dari Kuroko yang menolak ajakan kencan Himuro dan foto seorang laki-laki sebagai lampirannya.

"!"

Mata mereka melebar―kaget saat melihat foto orang itu. Jadi, dia pacar Kuroko Tetsuya?

"O―orang ini―!"

Mereka tidak salah lihat, 'kan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

See you next chapter-ssu!


End file.
